Drama Leading to Destiny
by FieryBeauty24
Summary: Being in high school is not the end of the world. No matter what drama follows the Kenshin gang they will all get through it together. However, what happens when two friends end up breaking up their friend circle and causing a mysterious scandal in the whole school that shocks everybody? On top of that the gang will be fighting their enemies who want to take over the city.


Note #1: This is how I originally wanted this story to go that's why I took it down and revamped it. Also, the experiences that the characters go through is everything that has happened to me in my senior year (2007-2008). There will be some action in the next chapter I am just trying to build this story up the right way. The year in the story is set in the year 2007 with the school being in American format.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, so no copyright infringement intended.**

Date: 7/26/07

Chapter 1 Reality of High School

**Kenshin**

In high school it seems like everything has a meaning. Starting out as a freshman meant that the novices are newbies, being a sophomore was having a huge change in school life, and being a junior was one huge step closer to freedom. However, the true meaning of being a senior in high school is unknown for now. Summer vacation is gone until next year, which seems to be a long ways off for the Kenshin gang. In the Meiji era, which is modernized now into an average city. Is where Kenshin and friends are residing while they attend at Meiji High School. Though it seems like the city appears to be normal there are enemies out to get them that are lurking around.

Meiji High School is like any other high school. It's a big school that holds 2,200 students and still counting. There are all kinds of kids that attend at this school who have different personalities or clone personalities. By "clone personalities" that is for the kid who think it's cool to become a clone in their clique. However, with some people who don't care for cliques will have a difficult school year surviving.

The five foot two inch young man, with the long red hair tied into a loose ponytail. His lavender eyes wandered at the students hanging around in their own circle of friends. He noticed that few passerby's kept checking out the right side of his face where the cross-like scar is present. He looked casually at the passerby's, but they looked straight ahead. His clothing style is a red tank top shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes. He hoisted his red backpack and looked at a guy trying to flirt with a girl. Kenshin thought that the guy was making a fool out of himself on the first day.

The guy wore a white graphic t-shirt with symbols screaming out the clichéd label "wannabe gangsta", he wore light denim jeans that were sagging, his white hat sat sideways on his head, and he wore white tennis shoes. The guy has brown hair cropped short, has green eyes, and he has soft peach skin.

"Hey, so what did you do this summer?" Kyle asked the girl trying to make her talk.

"Kyle go away! I only like you as a friend you are not boyfriend material." The girl said as she hurriedly got away from him.

Kenshin could feel his mouth forming into a smile as he looked at the preppy girl trying to get away from Kyle. He watched as the girl broke away from Kyle and ran in her flip flops towards her friends who were waiting for her.

"Looks like you have gotten shot down again. When will you ever learn?" Kenshin said to Kyle in a smooth tone.

"There are plenty of other senior girls that I can hit on," Kyle said to Kenshin as he walked away.

'_In your head you think that you are all that, but the preppy girls hold up to their high standards,' _Kenshin thought to himself as he watched his acquaintance walk up to two girls that looked familiar to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru<strong>

The girl's lavender ribbon brought out her black hair that was tied up into a ponytail, she is wearing a light blue tank top and a denim miniskirt that she paired up with white sandals. Also, her skin is a soft peach that brings out her brown eyes. Kaoru was hanging out in the courtyard with her best friend Megumi. At the moment she was trying to ignore Kyle who was attempting to flirt with her and Megumi.

'_I don't understand why Kyle keeps trying to hit on me. Doesn't he see how pathetic he's acting right now on the first day of school? I guess not…'_ Kaoru thought to herself as she glanced over Megumi's way.

Megumi was wearing a red midriff, tank top and hip hugger jeans. To complete her attire she was wearing red mid-wedge sandals. Her black hair brought out her peach skin tone and brown eyes, and to Kaoru it seemed like Megumi had no care in the world about anything.

"Kyle get the hell out of my face. Don't you see that I am not interested in you at all and neither is Kaoru?" Megumi said to Kyle and a cold tone as she gave him a hateful glare.

"The gossip is true around the streets. You, Megumi are really a cold-hearted bitch." Kyle said to Megumi as his flirtatious attitude turned into a serious conversation.

"You think that I care what the hell people think about me? The only thing that matters is what my friends think about me," Megumi said to Kyle in an icy tone.

Kyle had caught on to Megumi's icy tone and stomped away from Kaoru and Megumi. Some guys that saw what happened was jeering at Kyle over his latest rejection from another girl. The girls that were around to see what happened was giggling over his latest rejection, too. Kaoru looked into Megumi's eyes to try to see how she was feeling at the moment; however, all she could get out of her friend's facial expressions was nothing but coldness.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi<strong>

'_Guys these days really get on my damn nerves. Some of these guys out here only look at me for my outer beauty and nothing more. It really gets to me that so far. I have not found a guy yet that wants to get to know me. I really see now that beauty can also be a pain at times,' _Megumi thought to herself as she looked away from Kaoru.

Megumi had not forgotten how sad Kaoru looked when she looked away from her. However, she just didn't feel like talking to Kaoru about Kyle right now. All she wanted to do was finding her homeroom class, which is first period. So, she could get the first day of school over with already. Echoing throughout the courtyard loudly was the school bell signaling the students to get to their first class of the morning.

"Megumi we should get going to our homeroom class. Do you feel like going to the Slammer room for a day or two on your first day of school?" Kaoru said to Megumi as she held her yellow backpack, with both straps on her right shoulder.

"Ugh I hate that damn Slammer room. It's such a pain in the ass to be in that room. Especially, with the sweaty football players who have the attention span of a dog." Megumi said to Kaoru as she rolled her eyes as she straightened up her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Megumi and Kaoru started walking across the courtyard amongst the student body crowd. They both had noticed that there were a lot of freshman attending this year. It may be another year but however this year Megumi knew that she had to go out with a bang. Secretly, Megumi hoped that she could have a normal life without having to go on a secret mission to save the whole town from an unknown evil. However, this school year she hoped that her and her friends could just be normal young adults. Who would decide whether they would want to go to college, join the army, or get married real young. However, she didn't want to think too far ahead about that right now.

An average size guy squeezed by Megumi in the crowded courtyard heading towards Building 3. Megumi's eyes widened in irritation more than shock. She couldn't believe that the guy just bumped into her without saying "Excuse me." She looked at the guy that began to look familiar to her. His brown hair was spiked up on top of his head and he had a red headband tied around his forehead, and his brown eyes brought out his tan skin and muscular build. Megumi kept staring at the guy and that was when the guy looked up at her and gave her a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanosuke<strong>

'_Megumi looks even more beautiful I'm going to see if I can talk to her later on today,' _Sanosuke thought to himself as he started walking down the hallway.

Sanosuke was on his way to first period class. Nevertheless, a girl with black hair, dark blue eyes, was wearing a light-blue mini dress. It was Misao Makimachi who had approached him all of a sudden out of nowhere. As she continued reading her schedule that she gripped on tightly in her hands.

"Hey Sanosuke. Are you going to Algebra 2 class with Mrs. Hopkins?" Misao asked Sanosuke curiously as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. Do you have her, too Misao?" Sanosuke asked Misao curiously.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I heard that she thinks that she's the head bitch in the whole school," Misao said to Sanosuke casually.

'Not another bitchy teacher,' Sanosuke thought to himself as he walked away with Misao right by his side.

The only thing Sanosuke hated more than school was the female teacher's that are the bitchy type. When Sanosuke and Misao had arrived to class. He automatically glanced over at his teacher for the first half of his semester. Mrs. Hopkins had her glossy black hair tied up into a tight bun and the rest of her hair hung down to her back, she was wearing a white blouse and a pencil skirt that she paired with some blue heels. Sanosuke had assumed that Mrs. Hopkins could possibly be at least twenty-five.

'_How can a teacher look this hot and be so bitchy at the same time?'_


End file.
